powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyojin Sentai Hyperranger
| airdate = 2019-2020 | producer = Toei Company | author = RB-Man }} is a Spin-Off based on the RPG series, and is the first Sentai series to be created, written, produced, and directed by Ross Bailey (credited under his pen name RB-Man) and the first series to feature anthropomorphic characters as the main protagonists. Plot After escaping prison and the galaxy has been threatened, a teenage Lion must step up to lead four other outcasts (a Serpent, a Ram, a "Cerberus", and a Phoenix) to save what's left of the known universe from Taro, a Titan who's capable of obliterating planets. To do that, they need to become something extraordinary: a Sentai team. The Hyperrangers will do everything they can to save the galaxy from total destruction while learning how to get along with each other. Characters More characters to be added/confirmed by RB-Man. Rangers Allies * Momoko * Akio * Hibiki * Emiru More allies to be confirmed by RB-Man Villains * Taro * Ken * Usagi More villains to be confirmed by RB-Man Foot Soldiers * OmniGods Monsters of the Week * Uchuu Lypax (1) Bounty Sentai Ravanger Rangers to be confirmed by RB-Man Arsenal Transformation Devices *Hyper Changer Multi-Use Devices *Uchuu Cards Sidearms *Hyper Sabers Individual Weapons *Hyper GodSlayer **Hyper Sword **Hyper Machine Gun **Hyper Dagger **Hyper Katana **Hyper Blade Mecha *Kyojin Gattai Hyper-Oh **Hyper Lion **Hyper Serpent **Hyper Ram **Hyper Cerberus **Hyper Phoenix Episodes The episodes in this Sentai are called . # # Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to be created by RB-Man. **Tokuranger and Animanger doesn't count because he adopted the both of them. **This is also the first (and so far the only) Sentai or spin-off Sentai series to have almost every character to be anthropomorphic animals. *The series contain some elements from the Guardians of the Galaxy comics. This is because RB-Man got the inspiration from the team. *The henshin sequence and is similar to due to it's space motif. *Ram will be the first character to suffer from Posttraumatic stress (PST). **RB-Man didn't put "disorder", because he doesn't believe it's a disorder. *The Sentai will have a crossover with . **If you read the cancelled series on RB-Man's userpage, you can tell that he's NOT happy about this crossover. *Unlike it's counterpart, the show contains some similarities to . *Despite being an ally, Emiru is considered to be an anti-hero. *According to RB-Man, the series takes place in another universe, like . **Which means there won't take place after the events of *The team's arsenal is inspired by the Guardians weapons. **The GodSlayer is named after Gamora's sword. *Instead of creating an "Awesome Mix" for the series, RB-Man stated that some members from the Hyperranger will form a band. *This is the first Sentai Series (or spin-off Sentai series) to be based on Greek/Roman Mythology. *RB-Man made some changes to the arsenal. **The Hyper Changers will still be active with their Cards, however the Changers will have a lever that the Rangers needs to pull in order for the henshin to work. See Also Guardians of the Galaxy (2008 comic book series) - Story and elements. Guardians of the Galaxy (2014 film) - Origins and character/team inspirations. - Power Rangers Counterpart. Should Super Sentai adapt HyperForce? Yes Somewhere in between No IDK Category:Super Sentai Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Series set in the Future Category:Power Rangers HyperForce Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:RB-Man